Entre faiblesse et lâcheté
by LonelyD
Summary: Severus n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Entre un père violent et une mère fragile, il n'a jamais su où était sa place. Un des sourvenirs du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.


**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Un texte ressorti de je ne sais où. D'un projet sur Severus Rogue je crois, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais au bout. Je l'ai modifié, encore une fois. Comme s'il était incapable de me satisfaire. Je suis toujours un peu perplexe d'ailleurs. J'espère avoir réussi à respecter l'image de Severus. Ecrire sur lui, c'est l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à faire. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon personnage préféré.**

**C'est un texte qui retrace un sourvenir de Severus. Il est plutôt triste je dois l'avouer.**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise. _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p>" Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu peux pas faire ça comme tout l'monde? "<p>

Tobias entra dans la cuisine et arrêta ses yeux sur sa femme. Elle se tenait face à la gazinière, sa baguette à la main. Ses cheveux d'un noir terne étaient collés à son visage par la sueur. Elle portait une robe verte un peu trop large pour sa taille menue. Le bas de son vêtement était effilé. Eileen avait remonté ses manches jusqu'au dessus des coudes de ses bras osseux. Elles laissaient paraître sa peau d'une couleur olivâtre. Il n'y avait aucune trace sur ses bras. Tobias l'avait frappée pendant des années mais elle n'en gardait aucune cicatrice. Même pas une. La semaine dernière encore il s'était permis de serrer un peu trop fort ses maigres poignets et de laisser quelques traces bleues. Le lendemain, elles avaient disparu.

Elle effectuait de petits cercles au dessus de la casserole qui, posée sur le feu, permettait de faire chauffer l'eau. De petites bulles s'échappaient à la surface du liquide et une légère fumée s'élevait dans la pièce.

Elle se tourna vers lui:

" - J'utilise ma baguette si je veux, Tobias, riposta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas obligée de faire comme les Moldus! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu en es un que je suis obligée d'en devenir une!

- Je t'ai déjà répété des milliers de fois que je ne supportais pas ça! accentua son mari. "

Il grimaça de dégoût en suivant du regard la baguette qui fendait l'air.

" - Je ne supporte pas ça, tu m'entends? répéta-t-il.

- Ca m'est égal.

- Ca t'est égal, vraiment? On verra si ça t'est égal . "

Tobias, assurément saoul, passa la porte et retourna au salon. Il préférait passer ses nerfs sur le mobilier de leur maison plutôt que d'en venir tout de suite aux mains avec sa femme.

Titubant légèrement, il dut se rattraper au rebord de la table pour ne pas tomber. Il atteignit, non sans mal, les bibliothèques où sa femme entreposait la plupart de ses manuscrits et les vida. Les livres s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd et s'empilèrent rapidement au milieu de la pièce. Il passa ensuite au buffet, ouvrant les portes et arrachant presque les tiroirs, il en sortit la vaisselle. Tobias lâcha une à une les assiettes qui éclatèrent au sol. Il balança à travers la maison les objets cassants. S'écrasant contre les murs et sur le sol, ils se brisèrent en mille morceaux dans un fracas assourdissant. Tandis qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à mettre en désordre leur salon, il insultait sa femme de tous les noms.

Eileen n'y prêtait pas attention. En réalité cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'y était habituée. Tobias n'avait plus que pour elle ces mots horribles. Elle continua alors s'en broncher à préparer le repas de la famille avec sa baguette.

" Ca te plaît là? Tu pourras l'utiliser ta foutue baguette pour ranger tout ça! À moins que pour une fois tu préfères le faire comme les gens normaux! "

Et Tobias continuait de hurler. Une fois que tous les objets présents à porter de sa main furent brisés, Tobias ne s'en sentit pas moins calmé. Cette rage logée en fond de son ventre qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, était toujours là, toujours plus intense chaque jour. Plus violente. Il serra les poings. La colère lui était montée à la tête et une migraine le prit. Il manqua de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

Il réapparut dans la cuisine. Eileen, surprise, émit une rotation brusque avec sa nuque qui craqua. Le visage de son mari, au teint légèrement mâte, était tuméfié. Quelques gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur ses joues. Ses cheveux gras retombaient sur le devant de son large front. Aux commissures de ses lèvres un liquide translucide avait séché pour former deux tâches blanches. Une veine frappait violemment sa tempe et Eileen en compta les pulsations. Il était furieux.

Les poings fermés il se rapprocha dangereusement. Elle fit un bref mouvement de recul et heurta l'évier. Elle était prise au piège. Tobias sourit et montra des dents jaunes, pourries par l'alcool et le tabac. Son sourire carnassier lui fit comprendre qu'il la battrait, encore une fois. Elle s'immobilisa, l'estomac noué et lâcha un hoquet de peur.

Tobias attrapa avec force le bras de sa femme et la tira contre son torse. Il s'apprêtait à lever une fois de plus la main sur elle.

Severus reprenait la route de l'impasse du Tisseur. Après avoir raccompagné Lily chez elle - et avoir entrevu Pétunia derrière le rideau les observer - il se remit en chemin. Il accéléra le pas. Il n'aimait pas traîner dans ses rues sombres qui lui rappelait l'ambiance morbide qui régnait en maître chez lui depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il arriva bientôt devant la plus que sinistre façade de la maison des Rogue. Les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de crasses et les briques rouges étaient noircies par la suie des usines moldues où travaillait autrefois son père. Il entra et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre. Il ne souhaitait pas croiser son père, qui était probablement ivre mort. Cependant un calme étrange l'interpela. Tobias était habitué à hurler dès que son fils franchissait le seuil de la maison et s'il ne beuglait pas, il se traînait de pièce en pièce telle comme l'épave qu'il était en maugréant des jurons.

Il n'y avait rien, pas un bruit.

Le sorcier, inquiet, passa sa tête par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier menant à l'étage et s'aperçut du désordre qui avait pris d'assaut le salon. Le jeune homme vit les assiettes éclatées au milieu des livres qui tapissaient la pièce, les chaises renversées, les couteaux et les fourchettes jonchant le sol, et les lampes brisées. Ce tableau ressemblait bien plus à un champ de bataille qu'à un salon ordinaire, qu'au salon d'une famille "normale". Il comprit que son père avait été sujet à un de ses plus que nombreux excès de violence. Pour Severus, c'était devenu routinier. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'homme qui lui servait juridiquement de père ne se laisse emporter par la colère, mais depuis quelques temps, cette ire s'était accentuée. Il s'énervait plus souvent et bien plus violent qu'auparavant.

Sa mère passerait sous la main de cette immonde vermine, il en était certain. Durant des années, il n'avait rien dit, souffrant en silence du mal qu'il faisait à la sorcière qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il avait laissé faire son père, il l'avait laissé les frapper tous les deux. Cette fois-ci, il réagirait. Combien d'années n'était-il pas intervenu alors qu'il en avait eu la possibilité? Combien d'années avait-il retrouvé sa mère recouverte d'ecchymoses?

Il lâcha son sac dans l'entrée et sans plus attendre fonça droit vers la porte de la cuisine pour l'ouvrir à la volée. Severus déglutit en apercevant ses parents. Sa mère était recroquevillée sur le carrelage brun et usé de la cuisine. Ses jambes, recouvertes d'un fin collant troué, étaient rapportées sur sa poitrine. Tobias était debout à côté d'elle, une main posée sur le bord l'évier qui l'empêchait de tomber. Il donnait des coups de pied dans le ventre de sa femme allongée sur le sol tandis qu'il lui hurlait des insultes. Lorsqu'il vit que son fils était entré, il s'arrêta net.

Son père se retourna vers lui, il l'avait interrompu.

" - Severus, sors d'ici.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non? aboya son père. "

Tobias laissa échapper un crachat qui retomba sur son étroit menton. Severus grimaça. Cette image pitoyable de son géniteur l'écoeura. Tobias était pathétique et représentait tout ce que Severus détestait. Il incarnait la déchéance et le pervers, la violence et la haine.

" - Je ne sortirais pas.

- Severus, sors s'il te plaît, implora Eileen qui avait levé sa tête d'entre ses bras.

- Toi, ta gueule, on t'a pas sonné, hurla Tobias . "

Il lui asséna un nouveau coup dans l'abdomen de sa femme. Eileen émit un gémissement de douleur.

Le sorcier s'avança vers son père, droit. Ses yeux devenus noirs formaient deux profondes abysses dans son visage. Il les planta dans ceux de son père et le fixa. Tobias Rogue l'avait battu pendant des années, sans que cela ne le marque réellement. Il avait toujours détesté son père, son horrible Moldu de père. Qu'il le frappe passe encore, mais qu'il ose lever la main sur sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais supporté et ne l'acceptait plus.

" - Severus, sale morveux, sors tout de suite, sinon je m'occuperais également de ton cas.

- Laisse-la. "

Severus sortit sans réfléchir sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon gris mité et la pointa vers le visage de son père. Le bras tendu dans sa direction, il ne silla pas sous les pupilles dilatées menaçantes de son géniteur.

" - Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, espèce de lâche? Tu ne peux pas te battre comme un homme que tu sois obligé de te réfugier derrière cette sorcellerie?

- Laisse-la tranquille.

- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant? Toi, Severus, mon monstre de fils? ricana Tobias.

- Je t'ai dit de la laisser, répéta-t-il, sa baguette toujours pointée vers son père, espèce de sale Moldu. Sors d'ici.

- Tu m'insultes maintenant? Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton grand-père. Ca me donne envie de vomir. Comment ai-je pu créer un monstre pareil? Tu es comme ta mère et son immonde famille! Et qu'est-ce tu comptes faire avec cette baguette?

- Severus arrête s'il te plaît! supplia de nouveau sa mère. "

La voix de ses deux parents se mêla dans sa tête. Ils l'assourdissaient. Cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Sa mère d'abord. Les plaintes incessantes de sa mère lui fendaient le coeur. Un enfant n'avait pas à avoir de la pitié pour sa mère et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle toute sa vie. Il la voyait miséreuse et triste. La mélancolie que dégageait son regard, l'espoir perdu que ses yeux laissa paraître du fond de son âme touchaient son fils.

Son père ensuite. Il lui hurlait dessus, pointant son doigt bouffi en sa direction en insultant ses ancêtres. Il jurait sur tout, sur lui, sur sa mère, sur la maudite sorcellerie, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Severus avait toujours vu Tobias comme un parasite. Il ne lui avait jamais montré un quelconque amour. Il lui avait appris à haïr, c'était tout ce que son père avait été capable de faire. Il lui avait transmis cette haine qui le consummait.

Severus était tiraillé entre ses deux extrèmes, l'aversion de son père et la douceur de sa mère. Il le serait toute sa vie, mais ça, il ne le saurait que bien des années plus tard.

" - Tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser contre moi. Et je ne sais que tu n'oseras pas! provoqua son père.

- Tu crois que je n'oserais pas? "

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour riposter. La violence avait pris le dessus. Il fit un geste de sa baguette. Un éclat vert de lumière en jaillit et éclata. Son père écarquilla de grands yeux. Il sentit la peur monter en lui. Son fils, aussi lâche et répugnant soit-il, avait délibérément décidé de se venger. Il le blesserait, le tuerait peut-être même. Il lui ferait regretter tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Tobias Rogue ferma les yeux et sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir. C'était une douloureuse chaleur. Il perdit le contrôle de sa vessie et urina sur sa jambe, formant une auréole sur son pantalon en toile beige. Un liquide chaud coula le long de sa cuisse, puis un bruit assourdissant de verre qui se brise frappa ses tympans.

Tobias se retourna. Son fils venait de faire éclater l'applique accrochée au mur situé dans son dos.

" Je t'ai manqué, mais la prochaine fois je ne te raterais pas. Vas t'asseoir maintenant. Et n'oublie pas de ranger le bordel que tu as fait. Maman va finir de préparer à manger. "

Tobias encore effrayé par la réaction de son fils sortit de la cuisine en silence.

Severus s'approcha de sa mère et l'aida à s'asseoir.

" Tout va bien maman, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Severus. Laisse-moi faire. "

Il prit sa baguette et posa doucement une main sur le ventre de sa mère. Elle crispa le visage et son fils comprit qu'elle souffrait. Il laissa s'échapper un filet bleu clair de sa baguette.

" - Merci, Severus, répondit sa mère en souriant et lui passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Heureusement que tu es là.

- Ne me remercie pas, s'il te plaît. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

- Ne me pose pas cette question. Je sais ce que tu veux me demander, mais ne t'en occupes pas. Severus, tu n'aurais pas du. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça à ton père, et tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, et si le Ministère...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que le Ministère a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un gamin qui a cassé une lampe chez lui avec un sort qui n'a d'effets sur personne, ironisa le garçon. Je soignerais tes autres blessures plus tard. Viens, relève-toi. Je vais finir de préparer le repas. "

Le sorcier prit sa mère par la main et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Eileen se leva et s'assit sur une des chaises posée près de la gazinière. Son fils finit de préparer le repas.

Eileen resta silencieuse. Elle avait honte de ne pouvoir résister à son mari. Elle était une sorcière, elle était supérieure à lui, mais jamais il n'avait osé lui tenir tête. Elle s'était laissée faire. Elle l'aimait toujours. Elle voyait encore en lui le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'elle avait vingt-et-un ans. Elle ressassait tous les jours ses années de jeunesse perdues. Elle avait du mal à croire que Tobias ait pu devenir l'homme monstrueux qui la détestait. Elle y croyait encore, elle voulait y croire. Un jour tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Elle s'oubliait un peu plus chaque jour dans son brisé passé.

" - Il ne recommencera plus, maman.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr? Cela fait des années que ça dur. Tu penses vraiment...

- Il a vraiment eu peur et s'il recommence... Je l'ai prévenu.

- Tu ne le pourrais pas Severus...

- On devrait partir maman. Loin de tout, loin de lui. Je ne supporte plus de voir tout le mal qu'il te fait.

- On ne peut pas partir, Severus.

- Pourquoi? s'emporta-t-il. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas partir maman?

- On ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas le quitter.

- Maman... Comment peux-tu encore l'aimer? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, après ce qu'il nous a fait! Ce n'est qu'une vermine...

- Ne parle pas ainsi de ton père, Severus! s'emporta Eileen. Ne parle pas des choses que tu ne connais pas.

- Ce n'est pas mon père, cracha-t-il.

- Severus, arrête s'il te plaît! Tu n'as pas à parler de lui comme ça, quoiqu'il puisse être, quoiqu'il puisse faire.

- Tu le laisses faire, alors que tu pourrais riposter, je ne comprends pas!

- C'est toi qui me parle de ça mon fils? Tu es pareil que moi. Je t'ai vu la regarder, j'ai bien compris, Severus. Je sais ce qu'il se passe, ne me prends pas pour plus idiote que je ne le suis. Tu sais ce que c'est, alors ne dis rien. "

Severus baissa la tête et cacha sa honte derrière sa chevelure graisseuse. Il était faible, il le serait toujours. Jamais il ne la mériterait.

" Maman... Je ne laisserais plus. Plus jamais. "


End file.
